The Twilight Abyss
by Awesomeopposom
Summary: Two young Jedi's travel to a remote world on a mission. Keo, one of the Jedi, falls down an abyss in the world that seems to heavy evil with heavily in its atmosphere. In the darkness Keo finds it much harder to resist fear than with his friend...
1. A Great Day for Dejarik

**Chapter one**

White pillars gleamed as coruscant prime rose over the horizon. Masses of Jedi, masters and padawans alike, roamed the halls of the great Jedi temple. Although the loud rustle of the great city planet lingered outside, the vast halls remained quiet as two young Jedi, one human one vahla, walked the perimeter.

"Sometimes when the temple is as quiet as this I can think of nothing better to do than play a good game of dejarik," said the human

"You and that game of yours," said the vahla, "Isn't there anything else you want to do?"

"Well I figured since our trials are coming soon that we should take it easy until we become official keepers of peace."

"But that's just it, don't you figure we should work harder in the last few weeks so that we are prepared as ever."

"You just keep studying Soli, you'll probably only believe me if you find it written somewhere in that book." They rounded a corner and started down yet another hall. "You know Soli? You're like a brother to me."

"Yeah I know Keo, even though you may pick on me, I'm all you got."

"No really, I don't have any other family and your probably the nicest person I've ever met."

As they climbed steps of stairs, a Jedi master approached them. "Mon Solis, Keo, the council wants to see you."

"Uh oh," mumbled Keo as he followed the Jedi.

Their robes seemed to fly as they made their way to the high council's chambers. The sleek floor stretched all the way to the ever near gateway that separated them from some of the greatest Jedi in history.

"What did we do this time?" Keo asked Soli

"Don't you mean what did you do?" Replied Soli

"Are you trying to say that you don't want credit even if it is awesome?" Inquired Keo as they made their way to the chambers doors.

"When has it ever been awesome?"

Keo was about to reply with some smart reply, but then the doors opened.


	2. Just Another Walk in Naboo

**Chapter Two**

The two young Jedi walked in the portal to see the greatest Jedi masters known, all sitting around them in a circle.

"Greetings young padawans," said a tall robed figure.

"Greetings Master Windu," the replied in unison.

"You might be wondering why we have summoned you today, correct?" He asked

"Yes Master Windu."

The council has decided that before the trials you must complete a mission without your former master." Keo looked at Soli and exchanged a look of anxiety and at the same time excitement.

"Your task will be to successfully travel to Kar'naj and discuss the alliance of the Ribus people, a nomadic tribe of humanoids. The Separatist movement is growing far more powerful and a border planet like Kar'naj will play a vital role in the continuing conflict."

Keo made I contact with Mon Solis and a wicked grin spread across their faces.

"You will accompanied by Lieutenant Redwood for him to see the success of this mission."

The two young Jedi bowed and turned towards the doorway, "And Padawans, may the force be with you."

"And also with you," they replied the walked out the doorway and soon as the door closed the started sprinting. "To the library?" Asked Keo.

"To the library." Replied Soli as they sprinted dos the long halls. As the neared the library entrance Keo slowed down letting Soli catch up. The pushed past the doors went to Jocasta Nu.

"Madam librarian we are looking for the Kar'naj system," said Soli in a soft voice.

"Right this way," she replied and lead them past rows of databases until she finally found what she was looking for, "All the information that is known about this planet of yours is found right here."

"Thank you madam librarian." Keo said

She nodded and returned to the front to help a twi'lek find a system.

"It says here that the Ribus are not hostile and that they-"

Soli was cut off by Keo who was reading ahead, "They have Acklay!" Exclaimed Keo, "imagine fighting one of those!"

"Wasn't that the species master Obi Wan fought on Geonosis?"

"That very beast." Replied Keo.

"Well anyways, red sand dead trees and deep abysses." Continued Soli

"So just another walk in Naboo." Said Keo

"We'll go with that," said Soli


End file.
